La ducha
by celestinaMe
Summary: Un nuevo entrenamiento, una nueva estrategia para alcanzar el estado de súper saiyajin que sale mal. Vegeta está malherido, pero Bulma no dudará en ayudarlo de su tan particular forma. Un fanfiction inédito de MickyMe subido con su autorización. n.n


**Disclaimer**: _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama y este fic es de **MickyMe**. Lo subo con su total autorización. =)

* * *

><p><strong>LA DUCHA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

* * *

><p>La miseria parecía no tener límites.<p>

Dos años y aún no era súper saiyajin.

Caminó tambaleándose por la corporación, aquella noche fresca en donde la casa se veía quieta y a oscuras. Se tomaba un lado del torso y se apoyaba con su hombro y parte de su rostro en las paredes, para medio arrastrarse sin llegar a caer al suelo.

Un ojo parecía imposibilitado para mirar, el otro se nublaba por la sangre que caía de una herida sobre la coronilla. Una pierna parecía estar quebrada porque no la podía hacer caminar.

Su único quejido era el jadeo adolorido y cansado de cada paso, no estaba para exagerar. La rabia le apretaba los dientes, el orgullo le sellaba la garganta.

Al minuto ya había conseguido llegar al baño, abrir la ducha, correr la mampara y se introdujo a tientas, rasgándose la ropa para quitarla. Apenas siseó cuando el agua ardió en sus heridas. Se sostuvo con ambas manos contra la pared para sostenerse y dejó a gachas la cabeza.

La sangre se mezcló con el agua formando una laguna rojiza a sus pies. La miró hipnotizado unos segundos evitando bajar los ojos por su cuerpo para develar el estado real de sus heridas. Levantó la cabeza y ahogó un quejido cuando el dolor sobre las heridas del rostro dobló su intensidad. Su ojo bueno intentó distraerse en las paredes del baño: las huellas de sus manos con sangre era lo único que se podía notar.

Volvió a bajar la vista. El agua cada vez bajaba menos roja.

Su piel lavada exhibió terribles heridas que precisarían una cámara de curación. Él hizo una mueca casi compasiva ante su estado, cerró los ojos resignado e inclinó más la cabeza. El agua lavó la sangre y las lágrimas. Algún día la suerte debería ser para él, algún día tendría la revancha.

Algún día se vengaría de todos sus males, del destino no correspondido al que lo habían sometido, se vengaría del clase baja, se vengaría del maltrato, del cinismo de Freezer, de su jamás comprobada superioridad.

Una ola de frío bajó por su cuerpo haciéndolo tambalear, se sujetó de la resbalosa pared y enraizó los pies en el suelo con tal firmeza que su pierna herida se quejó y lo hizo jadear. Apretó los dientes, tragándose el dolor.

Tuvo que sentarse, la debilidad lo sometió a su peso como si fuera un débil humano en un planeta con demasiada gravedad. Se sintió cansado.

—Quizá no... —murmuró mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras la lluvia caliente seguía cayendo, achatándole el cabello y atizando el ardor de las heridas. Quizá jamás tuviera su venganza, quizá lo pensaba por pensar nada más... Por tener un objetivo al que alcanzar, para sobrevivir a su no merecida desgracia—. Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin —se animó nuevamente con la voz ronca.

¿Y cuánto valía ese título para seguir luchando? Para él cualquier sacrificio era poco si podía recuperar su arrebatado honor.

Algunas veces, muy pocas veces, había pensado en dejar de intentar, pero se espantaba al ver que nada más motivaba su existencia. A veces se sentía muy dolorido, muy cansado... muy cansado, como ahora, que sentía a su cuerpo relajarse, a sus ojos cerrarse y a sus fuerzas, ceder.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella pasó por el pasillo y vio la luz encendida del cuarto de baño principal. La sangre decoraba todo el lugar. Sintió un poco de pena por él pero su gesto pronto cambió.<p>

No podía dejar de olvidar para qué entrenaba. Golpeó la puerta del baño con su puño y gritó a viva voz para que no pudiera fingir que no había oído.

—¡Oye, idiota, ya te dije que tengas más cuidado con la casa!

No oyó respuesta. Titubeó en la puerta, volteó para espiar por los pasillos: sus padres, como la mayoría del tiempo, estaban fuera de casa. Iba a parecer una desvergonzada si entraba.

Ante la falta de respuesta y el silencio que reinó, corrió el guante que detenía el cierre automático de la puerta, atascándola de tal modo que dejaba un resquicio para espiar. Coló su brazo por el espacio, la abertura se deslizó y ella dio un paso dentro del umbral.

¿Qué hacía allí? Un poco de rabia mezclada con curiosidad, impulsividad y temor.

La lluvia de la regadera repiqueteaba contra la mampara empañada que le impedía ver al hombre dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin alzar los ojos. Observaba con aprensión las sanguinolentas prendas desgarradas que estaban regadas por el suelo. Sólo preguntó para alzar la voz, para anunciarse. Era estúpido pretender no saber lo mal herido que él se encontraba.

Finalmente, sus ojos celestes se levantaron hacia la ducha, se acercó unos pasos y tocó. Él otra vez no respondió.

—No seas mal educado, responde cuando te llaman, ¡me obligarás a abrir! —lo retó con un tono molesto y reprendedor. El silencio le siguió, su valentía titubeó.

¿Debería infiltrarse para tener que escucharlo reprocharle? ¿Merecía él algo de preocupación?

—¡Te lo advertí! —Se irritó al echar un nuevo vistazo sobre la sangre que todo lo invadía. Cuando abrió, su gesto colérico desapareció arrastrado por la misma impresión que la obligó a acuclillarse y voltear al hombre que dormitaba desmayado boca abajo en un pequeño mar rojo—. ¡Vegeta! —le gritó nuevamente, pero él no respondió.

Mientras lo sostenía en un pobre intento de levantarlo, alcanzó a estirar el brazo y apagar la lluvia caliente de la ducha.

—¿Estás bien? —le murmuró inclinando la cabeza para acercarse a su oído. Él siguió sin responder. Palpó instintivamente la arteria carótida e intentó serenarse para sentir golpear su pálpito—. Sí... —suspiró aliviada mientras lo tomaba, pasando ambas manos tras su espalda y abrazándose a su abdomen para tirar y conseguir sacarlo del baño de sangre.

Gimió adolorida en el último intento pero lo logró, depositó el cuerpo semidesnudo del guerrero en el suelo del baño. No había tomado conciencia de que el pulso le temblaba hasta que intentó tomar las vendas del botiquín del baño y toda la estantería se desplomó a sus pies.

Se arrodilló a su lado, arrojó el alcohol sobre sus heridas sin delicadeza, sus llagas estaban abiertas en carne viva y manaban sangre sin cesar. Si lo hacía con algodón los hilos terminarían por enredarse en la piel. Le dio asco, jamás había visto heridas como esas, pero la remilgada muchacha sintió una compasión mucho más fuerte que aquella impresión. ¿Compasión?

—¿Qué demonios has hecho?

Mojó una toalla y limpió con ella su baño de inmersión en sangre. Las heridas vendadas le daban un aspecto menos terrible al cuerpo del guerrero. Cuando el rojizo se fue de su piel le dio lugar al morado. Azul y morado, las heridas dentro de su cuerpo que ella no podía vendar. Hematomas. Bajó la vista para contemplar su pierna derecha hinchada, palpó con experiencia casi de enfermera, hizo una mueca de desaprobación antes de buscar una pequeña tabla y vendar. Fractura.

—Pareces un pirata —le dijo en silencio mientras terminaba de emparchar uno de sus ojos. El otro se abrió. Bulma quedó estática por el susto y esperó por su reacción. Ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo y la cabeza de Vegeta se encontraba reposando sobre su falda, sólo porque de ese modo se facilitaba el vendaje... ¿Tenía que ser ése el preciso instante en el que él decidiera despertar? Bulma hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía: se sonrojó.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

* * *

><p>El saiyajin sintió a sus fuerzas volver y verificó su situación.<p>

Ella. Mirándolo desde arriba, con el cabello y la ropa a medio mojar, con manchones de sangre sobre su mejilla derecha. Vio la mano de la mujer correrse de su rostro, vio el vendaje encerrado en su puño. Sintió el calor tras su nuca y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para descansar mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

* * *

><p>Bulma volvió a tranquilizarse cuando él dejó de mirarla y continuó en su tarea.<p>

Se sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre que siempre presumía ser fuerte, invencible, sangre real y mil cosas más estaba tendido en su falda. Su vanidad bebió un poco de la dulce ironía. Lo observó en su rostro cuando terminó de vendarle el brazo derecho, una mueca junto a su labio fue la expresión de su dolor. Su sonrisa victoriosa se esfumó y se manejó con más cuidado intentando ser responsable de no hacer doler las heridas sobre y bajo la piel.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —preguntó ella, el rostro adormecido del saiyajin se viró hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, dándole la nuca a sus rodillas. Casi le pareció tierno.

Casi.

—Tenemos que ir a tu habitación —le comentó. Él seguía sin abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

* * *

><p>Casi no era tan loca y gritona, su voz le servía como sedante, lo arrullaba en el sueño del que no podía salir. La pérdida de sangre y el dolor más la frustración, estaba cansado y quería dejarse Dormir.<p>

Si se dejaba ir jamás volvería, la debilidad era demasiada.

Ella entró y lo despertó pero ahora lo adormecía con la tersura impuesta en el tono de su voz. Deseó que le murmurara hasta quedar Dormido.

—¡Vegeta!— le gritó haciéndolo abrir los ojos. La suavidad se esfumó.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Qué quieres? —protestó él, como si ella no estuviera ahí ayudándolo y como si él no estuviera moribundo en el suelo.<p>

—Ayúdame —le exigió mientras tiraba de él para intentar levantarlo. Vegeta usó el brazo que tenía en mejores condiciones para impulsarse quejumbrosamente. Bulma pasó el brazo del saiyajin tras su hombro. Él la vigiló con recelo.

«Puedo solo» hubiese querido decir, pero no podía. Dejó sin apoyar aquella pierna que tanto le dolía y que la mujer con tanta fuerza había envuelto en vendajes. Bulma vio cómo el saiyajin de repente levantaba su mano libre para tocar su ojo bastante exasperado. El tacto del vendaje pareció tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó con enfado.

—Curarte —reprochó la mujer sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras ambos salían de aquel baño, digno escenario de película de terror. Le daba un poco de gracia el caminar de Vegeta, había perdido toda pizca de arrogancia con su salto a cada paso. Intentó no hacer una broma al respecto al momento que archivaba el recuerdo en su memoria para burlarse cuando estuviera bien.

La compasión volvió a conmoverse, a borrar toda pizca de ladina arrogancia en ella. Él se quejó siseando adolorido cuando intentó sentarse en la cama. Bulma se mordió los labios castigándose por sus malos pensamientos, lo ayudó en todo lo que él le permitió hasta que finalmente suspiró cansado boca arriba en la cama. Ella sacó una manta y lo cubrió.

Sierva del príncipe saiyajin.

—¿Qué haces? —volvió a interrogarla él con prepotencia, la mujer lo calló dándole la espalda aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Maldición... está fuera de servicio... el muy torpe de Goku lo habrá vuelto a romper —se quejó enfadada. Vegeta la miró de reojo con furia contenida.

—¿¡Para qué llamas a ese inútil de Kakarotto!? —le gritó intentando incorporarse.

—¿No es obvio? Quiero pedirle una semilla del ermitaño, la necesitas.

—Yo no necesito NADA. Si lo llamas será lo último que hagas. Voy a recuperarme, no soy un débil —murmuró con la voz más débil de lo que hubiese deseado. Bulma suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —lo cuestionó la muchacha acercando una silla para sentarse junto a la cama. Vegeta ladeó la cabeza ante el impedimento de poder darle la espalda.

—Necesito alcanzar el nivel súper saiyajin antes de que se cumpla el tiempo —simplificó él. A Bulma no le pareció suficiente explicación y lo observó con insistencia mientras apoyaba una mano bajo la mandíbula dispuesta a quedarse hasta que él terminara de hablar. Vegeta bufó y continuó—: Los saiyajin aumentan su poder exponencialmente cuando se recuperan de una situación fatal.

Bulma lanzó una carcajada incrédula al aire y volvió a verlo. Él hablaba en serio.

—¿Eres tan idiota como para medio matarte con tal de conseguir ser un súper saiyajin?

—Tu estúpida raza débil no lo entendería jamás. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por elevar mi poder y demostrarles a todos quién soy —renegó con frialdad. Bulma asintió pensativamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy por mi nave, volaré hasta las montañas Paoz y te traeré una semilla, como dije. —Vegeta extendió la palma de la mano hacia ella.

—No te atrevas, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar esa humillación. —Bulma lo examinó. Si bien era cierto que no conocía tanto del ki y la fuerza de sus amigos, estaba segura de que si Vegeta no había conseguido volar hasta la alcoba y había necesitado su ayuda para caminar... no tendría energía para lanzar ningún ataque.

—¿No sería más humillante morir sin conseguir tus objetivos? —intentó hacerlo razonar posando sus manos sobre el respaldar de la silla e inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa afable—. ¿No preferirías redoblar tu energía, como dices, en un santiamén? No sabemos cuánto tardarás en recuperarte tú solo y, en estas condiciones...

—Tú no sabes de los saiyajin, pero YO SÍ —protestó—. Si lo haces, lo lamentarás. —finalizó bajando el brazo con una mueca de dolor. Bulma se dio la media vuelta—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—No te preocupes, si no quieres semillas al menos debes comer algo para recuperar fuerzas.

—NO QUIERO —aclaró él con un rencor desconocido.

—Ya vuelvo —contestó ella con una sonrisa ladina mientras cerraba la puerta desafiantemente. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula ante la impotencia de no poder detenerla.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

* * *

><p>Con una mano sacó algunas bandejas del congelador, con la otra marcaba el control de los robots para que limpiaran pasillos y baño.<p>

—Simio estúpido... —refunfuñaba leyendo las instrucciones del helado paquete—... además que recibe ayuda...

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

* * *

><p>Vegeta vigiló nervioso el insignificante ki de la mujer. Temía que lo desobedeciera y fuera con Kakarotto. Temía que él se enterara de su método y pusiera una barrera más alta para superarlo, pero le daba más pavor que él supiera la condición de vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba. Dañaba a su orgullo.<p>

Un robot fue el que abrió la puerta de la habitación, ella caminó detrás de él, ya no tenía rastros de sangre en su rostro. Vegeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —receló molesto. La mujer no le hizo caso mientras tomaba un par de almohadas extra y las ponía detrás de él.

—Ten —fue lo único que soltó cuando el guerrero tuvo la bandeja de comida sobre su regazo. El aroma y el vapor invitaban a comer, no pudo retarla ni rehusarse. Alzó un brazo para tomar los palillos. Bulma sonrió satisfecha.

Otra mueca de dolor le hizo tirar los palillos y el bocado de comida que había tomado. En un segundo lanzó la bandeja al suelo con rabia. Los platos y las ollas se estrellaron contra el suelo provocando un gran estrépito al que se le agregó el tronar de su voz:

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE! —bramó exasperado. Bulma reprimió sus ganas de contestarle y la retahíla de insultos que juntaba en su garganta. Bufó con las manos en las caderas examinando la escena. Oprimió un comando en el robot que aún seguía en la habitación; la limpieza se llevaba a cabo cuando la muchacha volvía a sentarse en la silla. Vegeta miraba con el rostro tenso hacia la ventana que daba al lado opuesto de la mujer.

Tenía hambre, pero no tenía fuerzas para comer y, por supuesto, no iba a aceptar que nadie le diese la comida en la boca.

«Ay, Vegeta. Tu orgullo te matará un día de estos...».

Ella se fue ante la sorpresa del príncipe. Vigiló un momento la puerta esperando una reacción tardía y la silueta de la mujer avanzando por la habitación mientras gritaba vulgaridades. Luego de un tiempo se sintió aliviado y se dejó hundir en la almohada. Aquel Sueño volvió a hacerse presente, intentando Adormecerlo. El cansancio buscaba la paz y la quietud; se dejó llevar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró sintiendo el ki de la mujer de nuevo en su habitación. Ella no respondió, un frío desconocido sobre la frente lo hizo abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Curarte —repitió ella concentrada mientras deslizaba la compresa fría hacia su pecho. Él frunció el ceño, si bien el frío aliviaba las punzadas ardientes de dolor sobre sus heridas internas, quizás no hiciera más que anestesiar los síntomas. No estaba curándolo; estaba aliviándolo.

—No necesito que...

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —lo interrumpió ella mientras pasaba una mano tras la nuca del guerrero obligándolo a separar la cabeza de la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

* * *

><p>—Vegeta, hay sangre en la almohada ¿Te has quitado alguna venda? —lo castigó buscando la herida.<p>

—No —fue la escueta respuesta. Él también lució preocupado por el origen de la herida. Bulma siguió el rastro de los cabellos empapados en sangre del saiyajin.

—No lo vi, también te has abierto una herida sobre la cabeza —informó sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente—. Espera aquí. —Soltó la nuca del saiyajin de repente haciéndolo caer pesadamente otra vez sobre la almohada. Era bruta y poco delicada.

Volvió para vendar la herida que había olvidado.

—Sería más fácil si no tuvieras tanto cabello.

—Hmm —fue la protesta del saiyajin, Bulma bajó la vista para verlo pero él no la miraba.

—Es extraño, pensé que tenías la cabeza lo suficientemente dura como para lastimarte —se burló de él logrando que el guerrero levantara la vista hacia ella.

—Tú la tienes más dura, no puedes entender que no necesito estos cuidados... Es para débiles. —agregó él. Bulma asintió sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—¿Tenían enfermeras cuando trabajabas para Freezer?

—Tss... Yo no trabajaba para Freezer —se encargó de recalcar. No tenía ánimos de hablar y la terrícola siempre aprovechaba estas situaciones para intentar sacarle información. Él no era ningún ingenuo, no iba a permitir que usaran datos en su contra con Kakarotto y los demás inútiles.

—¿Y quién los curaba cuando volvían heridos o...?

—Bah. —Ok, él no pensaba responder. Desgraciadamente para el mercenario, ella no necesita que su interlocutor respondiera para seguir con la conversación.

—Imagino que nadie... por eso tienes estas cicatrices tan feas —observó ella deslizando la yema de su índice sobre el surco que había dejado sobre su piel una vieja herida.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

* * *

><p>Una mano la sostuvo con fuerza impidiendo el viaje por la cicatriz. El único ojo a la vista del saiyajin la miraba con violencia.<p>

—No me toques —le aclaró en un murmullo frío mientras la presión de su mano aumentaba provocándole dolor. A él le pareció suficiente y la soltó.

—No iba a hacerte daño —recriminó ella, enfada por la brutalidad del trato. El hombre seguía observándola de la misma manera.

—No me importa.

Lo había tocado varias veces, lo había curado y vendado, lo había sostenido para llevarlo hasta la cama. ¿Por qué esa reticencia por un simple roce de su dedo sobre una cicatriz?

—Tonto, si no fuera por mí quién sabe si estarías vivo —dijo mientras continuaba con la compresa fría sobre su bajo abdomen.

—Claro que estaría, sólo descansaba. —Bulma se rio de su actitud negadora.

—Me imagino... —le respondió con la misma sonrisa—. Eres un salvaje, jamás vi estas heridas en nadie más.

—Nadie te pidió que las vieras —protestó el saiyajin.

—No iba a dejarte morir... —murmuró ella mientras la compresa volvía a su mejilla bajando el calor que subió repentinamente por el rostro del saiyajin. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con la mirada confundida del guerrero.

Un pitido retumbó en la tranquilidad de la habitación, el robot anunciaba que había terminado su tarea de limpieza y se deslizaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el saiyajin cuando sintió que la mujer se levantaba.<p>

—Pensé que dormías, ¿te importa que me vaya?

—Vas con Kakarotto —apresuró él tomándola en un arrebato de la muñeca—. No irás.

—¿Crees que me hubiese molestado en quedarme curándote todo este tiempo si pensaba traer una semilla del ermitaño? —Vegeta la inspeccionó con la mirada.

«Maldito, me descubrió».

—No irás a ningún lado —aclaró, tirando del brazo para volver a sentarla en la cama. Bulma se tensó de repente, porque una idea extraña sacudió sus sentidos provocando que intentara evitar mirar al saiyajin.

—Tengo que irme, tengo una vida, debo descansar... No iré con Goku.

—No te creo —admitió él viéndola seriamente.

—¿Se supone que me quede aquí? ¿Qué pensarán mis padres?

—No me interesa. —Bulma inspeccionó sus opciones.

—Al menos suéltame, iré a buscar algo para dormir...

—Está el suelo —aclaró el saiyajin cerrando los ojos para dormir sin soltarla.

—¿Estás loco? ¡SUÉLTAME! —La muchacha forcejeó para quitarse el agarre del saiyajin de mil maneras, él la observaba divertido... hasta que lo mordió.

—¡MALDITA TERRÍCOLA! —se quejó encogiéndose en su lugar, ella estaba liberada pero se sintió culpable y se inclinó para ver si lo había lastimado en algún lugar que tuviera delicado—. Tonta... —susurró un segundo antes de tomarla por ambas muñecas.

—¡Embustero, suéltame!

—No.

—De acuerdo... —Bulma comenzó a reflexionar, tomó asiento en el colchón junto a él. Vegeta le dejó espacio—. Si no hay más remedio, tendrás que hacerme más lugar... porque no pienso dormir en el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —la cuestionó contrariado, quitándole presión a su agarre. Bulma no respondió mientras con una sonrisa triunfante alzaba las piernas sobre la cama.

—Hazme un lugar —le pidió. Las palabras parecieron la clave mágica para que el agarre de Vegeta se soltara. Bulma rio, no tanto por la victoria como por recordar a cierto hombre que le temía a las mujeres.

—Si vas con Kakarotto lo lamentarás.

—Te prometo que no iré, confía en mí.

Él no confiaba en nadie pero no tenía más remedio que dejarla ir, vigilar su ki, imaginar un castigo si ella volviese con una semilla...; todo menos confiar.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ten... —escuchó murmurar a la mañana siguiente, comenzó a despertarse. Frente a él vio como la mujer extendía una semilla.<p>

—No quiero, te dije que no lo hicieras... —se exasperó intentando incorporarse pero no lo logró.

—No es una semilla, tonto, es un medicamento para calmar el dolor. —Desconfió pero la tomó, cuando no sintió a su cuerpo reponerse se sintió un poco decepcionado. No había podido dormir bien por el dolor, había recibido un par de veces la visita de la terrícola que traía consigo esas compresas inútiles que le ayudaban a bajar la fiebre.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le preguntó alejándose por acto reflejo cuando ella acercó sus manos hacia su rostro.

—Tengo que curar las heridas y cambiar el vendaje. Tú decides: semilla o esto. —No dijo nada, pero la dejó actuar como respuesta—. Vegeta... —murmuró apenada la mujer cuando quitó la venda de su ojo—. Esto debe verlo un médico, podrías perderlo...

—No necesito doctores.

Bulma suspiró. Él observó cómo ella manipulaba frascos, recipientes extraños, trapos pequeños y esponjosos... Le aplicó una crema sobre su ojo que le hizo arder, frunció el rostro completo evitando vocalizar el dolor. Ella sopló sobre él, aliviando. Cerró su ojo bueno para no verla, para no contemplar su humillante situación.

Las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron por la fuerza del viento. Ella no se inmutó.

—Eres una terrícola terca —dijo él cuando ella terminaba de cambiar el vendaje sobre su ojo.

—Mira quién habla de terquedad... —murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él no la vio pero lo sintió en su tono de voz.

—El príncipe de los saiyajin no necesita que lo asistan... Me recuperaré solo —agregó.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que respondió la mujer. Tenía la capacidad de darle la razón verbalmente y seguir en lo suyo como si él no hubiese dicho nada. Abrió los ojos para verla cambiar el vendaje sobre su brazo.

A veces sí, casi era delicada.

—¿Te duele esto? —le preguntó mientras el alcohol caía sobre una herida bastante grave en el abdomen. Él entreabrió los labios para responder pero sólo negó con la cabeza. Frunció el ceño con más gravedad mirando confundido a la humana. Fue la primera muestra de consideración que él escuchó hacia su persona.

—Termina de una vez ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? —Bulma chistó sin mirarlo. Era lo único que podía objetar para reponer la barrera que ella resquebrajaba ante él. No iba a permitirle eso.

—No tendrías que pasar por esto si tomaras la maldita semilla —protestó luego de un rato. Vegeta gesticuló hosquedad—. ¿O no será que te estás acostumbrando a esto, verdad? —le dijo volteando con burla mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó él ofendido mientras enrojecía. Bulma disfrutó del momento.

Mientras ella cerraba sus heridas abría otra que sería imposible de sellar, que aunque él intentara curar sólo conseguiría aumentar su gravedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de celestinaMe<strong>

Este fic era parte de una colección de one shot que **MickyMe** nunca publicó, llamado _Hola y adiós_. Ella me autorizó a publicar esto en su nombre, así como el otro fic publicado en esta cuenta, _La primera vez_.

La idea del fic, según me dice Micky (?), le surgió a partir de la foto que puse de portada. Lastimosamente no puedo subir la foto entera porque la página podría censurarla, así que le hice una aproximación. ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten! Feliz año de parte de Micky y mía.

**¡Besos y que tengan un maravilloso 2015! **


End file.
